Nevid Pinesborrow
General Name: Nevid Pinesborrow Age: 24 Hair: Dark Brown Height: 6' 1" Weight: 200 lbs. Appearance: A tall, slim man with a sharp jawline. He appears very intimidating in his demeanor. Scars: Many scars on his thighs, and calves. One very large scar (mostly hidden) on his right thigh. Home: Provence of Darrowmere Birthplace: Silverpine Forest Family: Father- Alive/ Mother- Deceased Significant Other: None at the time Occupation: Hunter/Trapper Hobbies: Tracking Animals and people with his Wolf Iðunn Personality Quiet, Withdrawn, and Intimidating; however, once he is comfortable, he's a kind-hearted person will to help in anyway possible. He often shys away from crowds. Background Nevid was born in the Forest of Silverpine to hard working parents. When he was 11 years old, his family fled to the Province of Darrowmere to take Refuge from the Scourge flooding out of Lordaeron. It was there his Father joined the Garrison, and since he was a Hunter by trade, he became a Archer. Nevid's mother skinned and cooked the animals his father brought in during his time off, and tended to the wounded when she was not caring for Nevid. Nevid spent his early childhood practicing the hunting skills his father taught him. During one day in the woods, Nevid was stalking a deer and attempting to grab a loch of it's fur. (Nevid's Father always told him that he would not teach him to kill, until he was able to sneak up on a Deer and snag it's fur. His Father believed that a Hunter's skill was in his tracking and stalking, much like a wolf, and not the "bite") While stalking the Deer, Nevid noticed an sick and injured Wolf pup. He approached it carefully (since he figured the Mother would be around), but as he neared, He found the Pup laying next to his dead mother, whoms leg was mangled in a snare. Nevid scooped up the pup, and hid it in a bush near his home. Everyday, Nevid would feed the pup small pieces of meat his mother had cook that day, and fill his hands full of water so the pup could drink from it. One day, Nevid came back to the bush and noticed the pup gone. He searched around, then found his pup. The pup finally gained enough of energy to chase down a rabbit, mangled it, and was struggling to drag it back to the bush. When the pup saw Nevid, She let go of the Rabbit, and sat up at attention with her tongue hanging out to the side. From that day on, Nevid knew he had a friend... A Friend named "Iðunn". Once, Iðunn was a full grown wolf, Nevid decided it be best to keep her away from the town, so he found a small outcove and told Iðunn to stay there. Everyday, Nevid would visit Iðunn, and the grew almost telepathic connection to one another. Once Nevid was of age, he joined the Local Garrison and was a Archer like his Father. After 2 years, Nevid's Mother fell sick and died after tending to a sick traveler. His father was distraught, left the Local Garrison, and became a drunkard in his grief. Nevid tried to keep his father from hitting rock bottom, but it was inevitable. Nevid stayed around for a few months, before he realised he could do nothing to help his father. Thus, Nevid packed his bags and headed off into the world with Iðunn. While Nevid was in Stormwind, he moved from Tavern to Tavern, looking for a job. One day, he stumbled across the Stormwind Headquarters for the Lordaeron Temple Knights. Nevid approached the building and requested to join as an Archer. The Gentleman directed Nevid to Tyr's Hand for further instruction. In the days to come, Nevid joined the Temple Knights, rose to the rank of Sergeant and met a woman that meant much to him. Her name was Malina Rose. To this day, Nevid did not see much of her, and every chance he got; he would travel to Stormwind to meet with her. Recently, Nevid was Knighted, something he had only dreamed of as a child; however, he still feels as if he does not deserve the rank. Many months later, Nevid was given the promotion to Ranger Captain which made him feel more comfortable than a Knight. In the time leading up to the new promotion, Nevid convinced Malina to join the order eventually leading to the exposure of his true feelings for her. Nevid eventually gathered the courage to ask their friendship could be anything more to which Malina agreed. After a few months of their relationship, Nevid purchased a small house on the outskirts of Tyr's Hand as he felt it was ready for him to take the next step. Once Malina moved in, Nevid dragged his feet on proposing to her as he didn't feel the time was right; however, after traumatizing events that occurred during an operation, Nevid jump at the next opportunity to do so. One Night, Nevid pulled Malina away from the group of Temple Knights and asked the question; Malina accepted without hesitation. Nevid and Malina held their wedding (For my reminder- August 23rd, 2014) in the Jade Forest of Pandaria, surrounded by their fellow Temple Knights.